Anniversary
by Dareya Forever
Summary: My new story on kavi only two shot ..read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hii everyone i am back with three short on kavi i hope all kavi fan like it**

 **Koi bhi mistak hoto ignore karna guys**

 **Is story mai kavi married hai ...**

 **Cid ki deewani : hii dear main tumhare liye jaldi ye os post ki hai ...i hope tum pasand aaya ...and mujhe bhi tumse friendship karni hai...kya tum facebook par ho**

* * *

At moring

Kavi house

Purvi wake up aur wo fresh hone jaati hai ...20 min baad purvi washroom se bhaar aati hai ...aur dekhti hai kavin so rahe hota hai ...purvi bed ka pass jaati hai

Purvi : kavin utho

Kavin ( sleeping toune ) : sone dona purvi

Purvi : utho office nahi jaana hai kya

Kavin dusre side turn hota hai

Kavin : purvi pls 5 min sone do

Purvi : nahi utho

Kavin uthta hai aur baith jaata hai ...

Kavin : purvi tum so ne bhi nahi deti

Purvi : freah hokar neche aao mai breakfast banati hu

Kavin : hmm

Purvi door ka pass jaati hai aur turn hoti hai

Purvi : pher se so mat jaana kavin pls ...aur chali jaati hai

Kavin ( shocked ) : purvi ko kise pata mai sone wala hu ...is pheli purvi wapis aaya mujhe ready ho jaana chaiya

Kavin washroom mai jaata hai aur 15 min baad bhaar aata hai aur mirror ka sambe apne bal bana rahe hota hai ...

Purvi ( loudly ) : kavin break fast ready aa jaav

Kavin : haan aaya

Kavin neche aata hai aur dinning table par aata hai aur chair par baith jaata hai

Kavin ( smile ) : good moring purvi

Purvi ( smile ) : good moring kavin

Purvi kavin ko nashta sarved karti hai .aur bhi chair par baith jaati hai

Purvi : kavin tumha pata hai aaj kya hai

Kavin : aaj toh monday hai

Purvi : wo toh mujhe bhi pata hai aaj monday hai ...tumha soch mai nahi pata aaj kya hai

Kavin thinking

Kavin : haan yaad aaye

Purvi ( happy ) : mujhe pata tha tum yaad hoga aaj ka din

Kavin : acha hova purvi tumne yaad dilaya aaj mujhe ek meeting mai jaana hai thank you purvi

Purvi : hmm

Kavin breakfast khatam kar ta hai aur chair par uthta hai

Kavin : purvi mera hogaye hai mai office jaa rahe hu

Purvi ( sad ) : hmm

Kavin purvi ka forahead par kiss karta hai

Kavin : bye purvi

Purvi : bye

Kavin office chala jaata hai ...purvi breakfast khatam karti hai aur dinning table clean karti hai ...kuch der baad purvi sofe par baith jaati hai ...

Purvi ( thought ) : kavin tumha sach mai nahi pata aaj kya ...aaj humari shaadi ki firsr anniversary hai...aur tum yaad nahi hai ...mai bhi tumha yaad nahi dilovogi kavin

Aur room mai chali jaati hai

At afternone

Door bell bhajti hai ...purvi opne karti hai aur dekhti hai shreya hoti hai

Purvi : shreya tum yeha

Shreya : andar nahi bolvogi

Purvi : sorry andar aao

Shreya andar aati hai ...aur sofe par baith jaati hai

Purvi : mai tumhare liye coffee bana kar lati hu...

Shreya : ok

Purvi kitchen mai jaati hai aur coffee banati hai ...kuch dar baad purvi 2 cup coffee lekar aati hai aur shreya ko coffee deti hai ...shreya leti hai

Shreya : thank you purvi

Shreya smile

Purvi : kuch kaam tha kya shreya

Shreya : haan tu free hai kya aaj

Purvi : kyu

Shreya : tu aaj meri saat shoping par chala gi

Purvi : shoping aur bhi aaj nahi shreya mujhe kaam hai

Shreya : pls chalna

Purvi : par shoping kyu jaana hai

Shreya : wo mujhe meri friend ka liye ek sari leni hai pls chal na

Purvi : thik hai

Dono coffee khatam kar te hai

Purvi : tu ruk mai ready ho kar aati hu

Shreya : hmm

20 min baad purvi ready hokar aati hai ...dono mall jaate hai shreya apne dost ka liye sari dekh rahi hoti hai par shreya ko pasand nahi aati hai wo purvi se pochti hai ...purvi orange color ka sari pasnad karti hai ...kuch der baad purvi shreya ka ghar jaati hai ...

At eveving

Shreya house

Shreya aur purvi baate kar rahe hote ...purvi tum dekhti hai

Purvi : oh no 7 bhaj gaye

Shreya : time ka patahi nahi chala purvi

Purvi get up

Purvi : ab mai chaliti hu shreya kavin aata hi hoga

Shreya : ok purvi

Purvi : bye shreya

Shreya : bye

Purvi ghar se bhaar nikalti hai aur car mai baith thi hai... kuch dar baad purvi car park karti hai aur ghar ka tairf jaati hai aur key se door kholti hai aur andar jaati hai ...ghar poora dark hota hai purvi light on karti hai aur shocked hoti hai ...

* * *

I hope all like it chapter

So guys purvi shocked kyu hovi

Jaane ka liye next chapter ka wait karro

Next chapter wil be last chapter and do din baad update karogi

Keep loving kavi :-):-)

Your Dareya forever

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**hii everyone sorry for late update**

 **Sepling aur gramar mistes ho toh sorry guys🙇🙇**

* * *

Purvi turn on the light and she was shocked to see the scenario ...the house was fully decorated with red and white roses and some aroma candles ...

Kavin : happy aaniversery jaan

Purvi turns around

Purvi : kavin tumhe yaad tha aaj Ka din ?

Kavin smiles nd forward towards purvi

Kavin : haa aaj Ka din main bhool Kaise sakta hu bhala. Aaj ke din hi tum mere zindagi mein aayi thi

Purvi Smiles nd nodo

Kavin : aur ye tumhare liye

Kevin gives a packet to purvi by which purvi becomes confused

Purvi in confused tone : ye Kya hein Kavin

Kavin : opne it yourself

Purvi opens the packet herself nd finds beautiful red saree

Purvi ( shocked ) : kavin ye toh

Kavin smile : ye wahi Sari hai jo kuch din phela tumhe mall main pasand aayi thi

Purvi : tumhe yaad thi ye Sari

Kavin : tum kuch passed aaye aur mai na lo aise ho sakta hai

Purvi smile : thank you kavin

Kavin : ab thank you hi bologi ya pher phena kar bhi aavogi

Purvi : 10 min mai aayi

Purvi goes to the room

After 20 min

Purvi comes down wearing red saree and hair was left open and red bangles along with vermillion in her headine and wedding chain tied around her neck ...( aur kya kavin sir kho gaye purvi mam mai)

Purvi comes near kavin

Purvi : kavin

...

Purvi ( loudly) : kavin

Kavin comes back to reality

Kavin : haa purvi

Purvi : kaha khoyi hove hu...kab se awaaz de rahi hu

Kavin : tum mai purvi aaj tum bohut khoobsurat lag rahi ho ...

Purvi blushing

Purvi : ager tumhari baat khatam hogi ho to chala bhook lagi hai

Kavin : haan

Kavin holds her hand and takes her near the table ...he planned a candle light dinner dono chair par baith hai ...Purvi opens the bowl which were coverea with the liananf seeing lt purvi become happy ...its contains purvi favourite cruzine ...

Purvi shocked : kavin ye sab tumne banaya hai ...meri favourite khana

Kavin (smile ) : haa apne haath se

Purvi : thank you kavin

Kavin : ab Dinner kare

Purvi : haa

Aur dono dinner karte hai

After that

Kavin bring cake and they cuts the cake and cuts feed each other

After that kavin forward his hand

Kavin : dance with me

Purvi smile

Purvi keep her hand on his hand

Song play

Hmm..

Chhuteya na chhute mose

Rang tere dholna

Ik tere baajo dooja

Mera koi mol na

Hmm... aa ...

Kavin keeps his hand on purvi s waist

Tere liye aaya Main toh

Tere sang jaana

Dholna ve tere naal

Jindri bitavaan

Kadi naiyo chhodna

Ishq di dor na

Tu na chhodna

Bolna mahi bolna

Purvi keep her hand on kavin shoulder

Hmm...

Tere sang hasna Main

Tere sang Rona

Tujhme hi rehna Main

Tujhme hi khona

They both were lost in each other eye

Dil Main chhupa ke tujhe

Dil naiyo kholna

Marke bhi maahi tosey

Munh na modna

Bolna mahi bolna

Bolna mahi bolna

Chhuteya na chhoote mose

Rang tere dholna

Ik tere baajo dooja

Mere koi mol na

Bolna maahi bol na ( bol na)

Bolna maahi bol na ( mahi bolna )

Hmm... aa...

Song End

Purvi Kavin ko hug karti hai.. Kavin bhi use hug karta hai

Purvi : thank you Kavin meri zindagi mai aane ka liye... And mujhe itna acha Gift dena Ka liye

Kavin : thank you toh mujhe bolna chaiya tumhe jo tum meri life mai aayi thank you purvi

Purvi : happy anniversary Kavin

Kavin : Happy anniversary to Jaan

Kavi hug so aalg hote hai

Kavin : I love you purvi

Purvi : i love you too kavin

Aur dono room mai jaate hai sone ka liye

The end

* * *

I know ek dum bakwas Story thi and end bhi ...pher bhi review karna guy's

Cid ki deewani : thank You for review dear and I hope tumha ye chapter pasand aaye mai tumhare liye jaldi Post ki ye chapter

Subhi singh : thank you for review dear

Kavi fan : thank you for Review dear

Ashi : thank you for review dear

Sukhi : thank you for review dear

.

.

.

Keep loving kavi

Your Dareya forever


	3. Chapter 3

**Sepling aur gramar mistes ho toh sorry guys🙇🙇**

* * *

Next moring

Kavin uth hai aur bed ki dusre tarf dekhta hai purvi so rahi hoti hai ...kavin smile

Kavin : sote huva ek pari laga rahi hai ...purvi ko sone dete hu mai aaj us ka liye break fast bana ta hu

Kavin fresh hone jaata hai 20 min baad fresh hokar aata hai aut necha jaata hai kitchen mai aur purvi ka liye break fast banane lagta hai ...30 min baad kavin break fast bana leta hai aur tray lekar room enter hota hai purvi abhi so rahi hoti hai ...kavin tray table par rakhta hai aur bed ki tarf jaata hai

Kavin : purvi uth subha hogayi hai

Purvi sleep tone : sone dona kavin

Kavin : uth purvi

Purvi uth hai aur bed par baith jaati hai

Kavin smile : good moring jaan

Purvi smile to : good moring kavin

Purvi time dekhti hai 9 bhaj rahe hote hai

Purvi : oh no 9 bhaj gaye kavin tum dus min roko mai abhi break fast bana kar lati hu tumha office ka liye leta ho rahe hoga ...purvi bed par uth jaati hai

Kavin : purvi break fast banane ki zarurat nahi main banaya hai

Purvi ( shocked ) : kya tumne banaya hai break fast

Kavin ( confused ) : is mai shocked hone wala kya baat hai purvi

Purvi : bas mai asie hi tumne kabhi break fast bana nahi hai to aaj banaya to mujhe thoda shocked laga shaadi ka baad tunna first time banaya hai

Kavin : oh hello shaadi se phela mai khana banata tha samjhe

Purvi : ok samjhe gaya

Kavin : jaav jaldi se fresh ho kar aao pher saat mai break fast karte hai

Purvi : thik hai

Purvi fresh hone jaati hai 10 min baad aati hai kavin couch wait kar rahe hota hai purvi kavin ka pass jaati hai aut couch par baith jaati hai ...kavin use break fast deta hai

Kavin : teast kar bolo kaisa bana hai

Purvi teast karti hai ...kavin purvi ko hi dekh rahe hota hai purvi ka face ka rang ek dum change hone lagata hai

Kavin : kaise bana hai

Purvi : bohut acha bana hai kavin

Kavin : bol tha na mai bohut acha khana banata hu...

Purvi : hmm

Kavin : mujhe bhi khana hai

Kavin purvi ki plate lena wala hota hai purvi use nahi deti hai

Kavin confused : kya huva purvi

Purvi : kuch nahi kavin ye break fast tumne mere liya banaya hai toh mai hi khaogi na

Kavin : mujhe bhi khana hai ...kavin purvi ka haath se plate leta hai aur khata hai kavin ka face ka rang ek dum chang ho jaata hai purvi use pani deti hai kavin pani pita hau

Kavin : purvi tumha acha laga is mai namak kitna hai ...

Purvi : tumne itne pyaar se jo banaya hai kavin

Kavin smile : i love you purvi

Purvi : i love you too kavin

Purvi uth hai

Purvi : tum roko mai abhi break fast bana kar lati hu...

Kavin nodo

Purvi kitchen mai jaati hai 30 min baad purvi breakfast lekar aati hai aur dono break fast karte hai

After some time

Purvi : kavin tumha office nahi jaana hai kya

Kavin : aaj ka poora din mai tumhare saat rahoga

Purvi ( happy ) : sacha mai kavin

Kavin : haa

Purvi kavin ko hug karti hai

Kavin : kahi bhaar jaa kya purvi

Purvi : shoping par jaate hai

Kavin : shooping nahi kahi aur jaaye kya

Purvi ( sad ) : jaise tumha thik laga kavin

Kavin use sad nahi dekh sakta hai

Kavin : purvi aaj poore din jo tum bolo wahi kargs

Purvi ( happy ) : toh chala shoping par

Kavin : haa phela shoping par jaaye ga pher lunch karga movie dekhna jaaya ga pher beach par jaaye ga

Purvi : tumne itna sab plan karka rakha hai kavin

Kavin smile : yes my love

Purvi : mai bahi ready ho kar aati hu

Purvi ready ho kar aati hai aur dono shoping ka liye jaata hai ...purvi apne liye dress aur sari leti hai ...apne shoping karna ka baad purvi kavin ka liye shirt leti hai ...kuch der basd dono mall se bhaar aati hai 2 bhaj gaye hota hai dono lunch ka liye hotal mai jaate hai ...lumch ka baad dono movie dekhna jaate hai aise hai eveving ho jaati hai ...movie ka baad dono dareya ka ghar jaate hai aur waha thoder baat karna ka baad dono beach jaate hai ...beach par dono bohut enjoy karte hai ...purvi ice cream khati hai 11 bhaj dono ghar jaate hai

...

Kavi room

Kavi room mai enter hote hai kavin fresh hone jaata hai aur 10 min baas bhaar aata hai aur bad par jaa kar leta jaata hai ...purvi fresh hone jaati hai after some time purvi fresh ho kar aati hai aur bed par leta jaati hai ...

Purvi : thank you kavin aaj ka din mai kabhi nahi bhool sakti

Kavin use ka forhead par kiss karta hai

Kavin smile ye sab mai tumhare liye kiya hai purvi kal annivesrey ka din mai offfice mai tha is liye ye chota se gift tumhare liye purvi

Purvi : i love you kavin

Kavin : i love you too jaan

Dono hug kar ka so jaate hai

* * *

I know guys ki ek dum bakwas tha apr kyu karro idea mind mai aaya toh likha diye i hope aap sab ko pasnad aaye

Cid ki deewani : thank you for review dear

Ashmika kv shreya fan : thank you for review dear

Shubhi singh : i hope ye chapter tumha pasand aaye tumne mujhe kavi par ek story likhana ko bol tha mujhe isma idea aaye toh tumhari liye likha diya dear

Ashi : thank you for review dear

Kavi fan : thank you for review dear

Keep loving kavi

Your Dareya forever


End file.
